A Certain Moment
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: Sequel to "A Certain Date" : Uiharu and Saten talk Mikoto and Kuroko to go ice skating. Not long after getting on the ice Mikoto asks Kuroko her fall partner if she wanted to get off the ice and hang out on a nearby bench. Leaving the skating up to Uiharu and Saten who'd obviously skated more then once in their lives...


Where you go I go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toaru Majutsu No Index**

**Format:**

_Italic = Past Event's_

**Bold = Important words or dreams**

Normal Text = Narration

"..." = Talking

'...' = Thoughts

* * *

"Why did I let you and Saten talk me into this?!" Kuroko began as she fought to keep her balance on the rinks icy floor. Mikoto was sitting on the bench still tying her skates securely. Neither of them had done this before and were in completely uncharted waters.

"Oh come on Shirai it'll be fun!" Uiharu beamed doing a figure-eight. While Kuroko lost her footing, dropping not so elegantly on her bottom. Kuroko's eyebrow twitched watching others skating around with ease.

Some did fancy tricks 'Showoffs.' Kuroko pouted as Mikoto appeared at her side helping her to her feet a little less wobbly then she was. "How can you possibly skate on these impractical things!" Kuroko whined nearly falling again which caused her to grab hold of Mikoto again.

Mikoto slipped to the ground with a laugh "See I'm just as bad as you in these things!" Mikoto giggled out as she tried to help Kuroko up. Saten and Uiharu skid to a stop beside them asking if they needed help. Before Kuroko could say yes "Nah, thanks we're good guys go have fun!" she smiled pulling Kuroko to her feet.

Saten grabbed Uiharu's hand and skated off with the blushing short haired girl in toe. Mikoto slipped forward unexpectedly and Kuroko caught her resulting in them falling again. "Are you okay?" Kuroko asked in concern. As an instant reaction to her falling she'd pulled Mikoto closer to her.

Mikoto laughed from her resting place on Kuroko's shoulder "We're such a mess!" she giggled out.

Kuroko's eyes widened and she found herself blushing at the angelic sound. Kuroko's facial features softened and she found herself smiling 'Perhaps this wasn't as bad as she first thought…' she thought. Kuroko chuckled tightened her hold slightly resting her chin on Mikoto's shoulder "Yeah, I guess we are." she mumbled softly feeling Mikoto's short shoulder length hair tickle her nose.

The scent of Mikoto's childish kiddy bath soaps comforted her senses urging her to not move. "Um Kuroko? Something wrong?" Mikoto was flustered as she realized they were attracting unwanted attention.

"No… but can I stay like this a little bit?" Kuroko asked feeling all her stiffness slowly evaporate under the warmth that was being transferred from Mikoto. It was calling her, maybe even lulling her into a pleasantly comfortable sleep.

Mikoto stared down at the sleepy redhead; this had been Kuroko's first real free day to hang out since they'd had to go through the nature walk with their Dorm's Mistress. No studying, no work, just good old fun with friends. During the time Kuroko was out on patrol Mikoto would break into Judgment Branch 177 with a few bags hooked on her wrists. Konori hadn't been surprised about Mikoto using her abilities to override the security systems, but what had surprised her was that Mikoto would then spend her day there waiting for Kuroko.

Most times Kuroko would finish her patrol a little after curfew due to a disturbance within Academy City. After their little nature adventure and beginning to wait for Kuroko; Mikoto had come into the habit now of having an Extended Curfew Pass for them every night. While Kuroko was out she'd fill out apology letters for all the disturbances she's caused both in the past and present until she'd fall asleep on Kuroko's desk.

Mikoto looked to Uiharu and Saten who were skidding across the ice with no problems before looking back down at her partner. "How about this; let's get off the ice and sit on the bench?" Mikoto told Kuroko.

Mikoto blushed a little when Kuroko shot upright her red eyed gaze locking onto her light brown orbs "B-But you wanted to…" Kuroko protested. She had only come to this place because Mikoto wanted to!

Mikoto chuckled "Don't worry about it." she smiled sweetly. "I know you're tired and besides…" she sent Kuroko a wink before continuing "it just means next time we come back it'll be just you and me." She was heading into dangerous territory and she knew it. But she had a small feeling that Kuroko would surprise her…

Kuroko's cheeks and the tip of her ears gained a red hue as Mikoto led her off the rink with little difficulty. Both of them nearly fell again just before getting off; in the midst of taking off the skating boots Saten and Uiharu skated up behind them "Give up already?" Saten questioned teasingly with a raised brow.

Kuroko nodded "Yeah we're going to go sit at the bench over there and maybe visit the concession stands!" she answered tugging the skates off her feet. Mikoto nodded in agreement before grabbing Kuroko's skates to run them back over to the rental ice-skate desk. Kuroko rubbed at her feet, her toes feeling numb from the cold chill in the air.

"Okay! We'll catch up with you guys in a few then!" Uiharu beamed grabbing Saten's hand before skating off.

Mikoto came back to Kuroko with a coaster of drinks in one hand and a small bag in another. "Come on!" Mikoto urged her over towards the bench. "Kuroko?" She began as they sat down comfortably beside each other on the otherwise empty bench. Kuroko watched Saten and Uiharu skate around the rink together laughing happily; she found herself wondering how long those two would beat around their feelings for each other when she seen their locked hands and brilliant beaming smiles directed at each other.

Kuroko hummed in response to Mikoto as she dipped an apple slice into warm liquid caramel. "I-Is it okay if I ask more about your past?" Mikoto asked trying to hide her mild curiosity.

Kuroko stopped mid bite "Sure…?" She spoke softly shifting her gaze to the well known Level 5, Kuroko looked at Mikoto with interest "But before that… I have to ask. Why are you so curious?"

Mikoto began to sweat a little under Kuroko's stare "I um… Well it's just… you kinda know everything about me so I…" She mumbled off.

Kuroko sighed sadly at the brunettes answer not being what she'd hoped "I see…" she frowned, before snapping her fingers after a brilliant idea slipped into her head. "How about we make a deal then?" Kuroko beamed happily "If I answer your question you'll answer one of my own."

Mikoto grinned "Deal!"

Kuroko smiled slyly "So since you heard about me yesterday that makes it my turn first!" She declared popping another caramel dipped apple in her mouth.

Mikoto stared at the obviously happy younger teen "Huh?! What kinda logic is that?" Mikoto questioned tucking a few strands of her bangs behind her ear "Aren't we suppose to flip a coin or somethin?" she continued.

"Uh I didn't bring…" Kuroko paused watching Mikoto lean to the side a bit so she could get her hand into her pocket. Mikoto grinned flashing a coin in front of her face. Kuroko slapped her hand to her face "Oh right the game tokens you stole."

Mikoto looked at the redhead with a quizzing gaze "You act like it's a crime to take something home you paid for?" she replied making the coin dance across her fingers with ease. She observed the young Judgment Officer as the girls small hand slipped down her face before falling back into her lap.

Kuroko sighed "That's because you're not suppose to take those home Mikoto…" the younger girl stared at her as she began to stretch her arms I'm over her head.

Mikoto rolled her eyes dropping her arms lazily across the back of the bench "Eh so sue me." she responded with her neck tilted back.

Kuroko blushed a little at the arm that'd fallen to rest behind her "Keep talking like that and they just might." she answered as if on auto-pilot.

Mikoto beamed suddenly unhooking her arms from laying across the back of the bench "Anyways!" she shouted holding her right hand out. She lightly flicked the coin in the air letting it land back on her finger again "You call it!"

Kuroko eyes unconsciously stared at Mikoto's lips 'Why couldn't l-lips be an option…?' she thought beyond her reddening cheek. "Heads…" She continued without a missing a beat, Mikoto flung the coin high up into the air this time *Ting*, and watched as it landed into her waiting open palm.

Mikoto frowned "Gah darn you win…" she sounded slightly disappointed at not being able to go first.

Kuroko snickered "That curious huh?~" she teased playfully.

Mikoto's brown orbs shrank back as her eyes widened in surprise at the accuracy of the accusation, She blushed "Maybe…..."

Kuroko giggled softly letting her head fall to rest against Mikoto's shoulder which only served to darken the bright blush already festering on her cheeks."Okay then I'll get to it! I've met your mom, but I've never seen or even heard of her better half." Kuroko started. Kuroko felt a light sting of regret at the question when Mikoto's hand suddenly dropped to the hem of her skirt and held it tightly.

Kuroko lifted her head off Mikoto's shoulder eyeing the girl in concern at her sudden mood change at mention of her father. "… You mean Papa…?" Mikoto she muttered in response. Kuroko watched as Mikoto's head bowed slightly her bangs overshadowing Mikoto's pretty big brown eyes "I don't really know…" she continued softly "All I know is he's out on some big job. He has been for two years now." she answered.

"Hasn't he come to visit from time to time?" Kuroko found herself continuing even as she ordered her brain to stop with the questioning.

A clear substance trickled down Mikoto's cheek "No…" she answered with a light shake of the head. Mikoto let out a light sad laugh "He makes promises, but he never seems to make it. Like when we did that Maid Café and I played the Violin for everyone…" Mikoto's hands tightened again.

Kuroko brought her hand to rest over Mikoto's. Mikoto's eyes shifted from her lap to the younger girl beside her who frowned sadly "He was suppose to be there?" she questioned.

Mikoto brought her free hand up to whip away her fallen tears and the freshly produced ones that still clung to the rim of her eyes. "Yeah he promised he'd make it…" Mikoto frowned, she was never usually like this… So why now? And why in front of her? "Same with the festival the one you were in a wheelchair for and I needed to partner up with Kongou in your place." she continued without missing a beat.

Kuroko shoulders deflated sadly "Sorry…" she apologized. She'd been looking forward to spending that festival with Mikoto too!

Mikoto chuckled at Kuroko who was pouting because of what she'd missed out on "Don't be you were injured, but…" she paused as she intertwined their fingers together. She couldn't help but notice the redness building on Kuroko's cheeks as the redhead slowly turned her way, Mikoto gave her a small grin "Don't think I'll let it slid next year!" she warned playfully nudging Kuroko's shoulder. "You are to be careful and stay injury free for the next one got it?!" Mikoto playfully commanded with a light giggle as she tried to lighten the mood.

Mikoto's words may have seemed completely playful, but to some degree they held a seriousness too. And for a brief moment Kuroko could see Mikoto's eyes reflecting a hint of hurt and sadness. Most likely remembering the events that'd happened that day. As fast as the look had come it was gone in an instant. How Kuroko wished she could keep a smile on this girls face "O-Okay!" she tried to change the subject "Your turn…"

Mikoto's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. True confusion shun in her brown orbs "Huh? Oh right!" Mikoto realized. Kuroko giggled at her facial expression as the light bulb went off. Mikoto blushed 'Wow I wonder if she knows how cute she is when she laughs…' she thought as Kuroko's light angelic laughter echoed into her ears.

"Is that really your question?" Kuroko questioned suddenly. Her cheeks held a pink hue, but an interested grin stretched across her face.

Mikoto paused… 'Eh? What?' She hadn't said anything yet… What question was the girl talking about? Had the young redhead knocked a few screws loose?! Mikoto sweat dropped when she remembered Kuroko couldn't lose what she never had… "What question?" Mikoto interrogated utterly clueless.

This only made the grin on Kuroko's face widen as the young Judgment Officer stared at her which in turn caused Mikoto's whole face to go up in flames. Kuroko poked Mikoto's cheek in a teasing yet playful manner "Wow I wonder if she knows how cute she is when she laughs!~" she repeated.

Mikoto's face only darkened "Gah h-how?!" was her only response as Kuroko took the opportunity to lay across the bench and rest her head on Mikoto's lap. The redness in Mikoto's cheeks decreased curious as to what the girl was doing.

"So you think I'm cute huh?" Kuroko spoke laying comfortably across the older girls lap. How many times she'd dreamed of laying like this… She felt a slight shiver of old fear run up her spine. 'She doesn't look like she's planning on shocking me…' Kuroko thought observing Mikoto intently for any visible sparks of anger.

Mikoto's whole face darkened again and steam visibly evaporated from her scalp. "N-No!" she lied turning away from her tilting her head in a way that Kuroko wouldn't be able to see her eyes or expression. Mikoto's eyes shifted from the floor to Kuroko several times as she tried to come up with a response "I-I just like it when you laugh that's all!" she settled on a half truth.

Kuroko sighed sadly "That's it huh…" she mumbled turning on her side facing away from her favorite brunette. Kuroko watched the skaters on the rink as they sped around the rink doing various tricks. Her eyes couldn't help but land on a young couple 'Of course… How could I forget? You have him after all…' she thought sadly recalling Mikoto's infamous idiot.

Mikoto noticing Kuroko's sudden mood change reached for her, but stopped deciding it'd probably be better to just change the subject all together. "A-Anyways! What I wanted to know was… Have you ever gone to visit them?" Mikoto started taking on a long pause. Kuroko face was knitted in confusion "Your parents I mean…" Mikoto clarified.

Kuroko sighed again "No…" she mumbled.

Mikoto's fingers twitched. She wanted to run her fingers through the girls long red hair "Why not?" she asked. She felt something soft slip through her hands. Mikoto's cheeks darkened again; she hadn't even noticed she'd done it! Her hand just moved on its own!

Kuroko watched as Uiharu fell and Saten helped her up with a teasing smile "How could I?" she began. She couldn't do that… She couldn't go see them it wouldn't be right… "I mean I'm their murder, their killer." Kuroko continued talking softly. It wasn't that she didn't want too… Kuroko smiled sadly "I'm the girl who killed my own parents. I don't deserve to see them… I don't deserve to be anywhere near them…" Kuroko finished not realizing she was crying till the tears began to trickle over the bridge of her nose before dripping onto the older girls leg.

Mikoto tugged the ribbons out of Kuroko's hair so she could be more comfortable "Kuroko…" she whispered softly lightly running her fingers over her head.

Kuroko frowned "I know what you're going to say and please don't go there…" she sniffled.

Mikoto sighed "Did you do it on purpose?" she asked calmly.

Kuroko tilted her head back to look at Mikoto causing her to stop petting her; how long had the older girl been doing that? Confusion adored her face "What?" she questioned.

"Kill them… Did you do it on purpose?" Mikoto repeated staring Kuroko in the eyes. Her red orbs reflected confusion for only a moment.

A hurt look flashed over her. She really didn't want to hear a lecture… Not from Mikoto; not right now… Mikoto's eyes seemed fairly void aside from a sadness she couldn't place "I thought I ask you not to…" she paused when she seen it. But as if it'd never been there it was gone in the next instance "… No." Kuroko whispered an answer. 'W-What was that…?' she wondered.

"Then it was an accident Kuroko. You aren't a murderer or a killer." Mikoto explained with a short pause as she began running her fingers through Kuroko's soft red hair again "Your life could have turned out that way but you're not. Your no killer. If you were you wouldn't care about who you hurt, but that's all you care about. You even try to avoid it if possible…" Mikoto explained further. The brunette sighed; she'd never thought the younger girl would have to have this speech "You deserve to see them just as much as they deserve to see you."

Kuroko hated this topic… She'd decided long ago that she'd never approach them again. She'd caused so much misery within her parents lives… She wanted them to at least be happy now even if they were dead and buried. Kuroko looked away her head still resting on Mikoto's lap "Mikoto please just stop…"

Mikoto shook her head "No…" the word echoed in her head. To think they would be so similar… Mikoto smiled sadly "I'm sorry you can yell at me if you like and as much as I hate the thought of it you can even hate me if you like." she paused. Similar words that'd been said to her not to long ago by her grandmother "But this is something you need to hear; something you need to work through and understand." Mikoto reached over grabbing at Kuroko's chin forcing her to look at her.

Mikoto looked at her seriously "I don't care if I have to be labeled as nosy so long as it helps to make you see that their waiting for you." she paused when she notice the red accumulating on Kuroko's cheeks at her hands direct contact. Mikoto sighed releasing her hold averting her gaze to a young girl happily tugging her grandfather towards the food stands. "You've never left Academy City… not once." Mikoto spoke softly her tone speaking in unknown volumes of sadness "Which tells me you haven't visited them even once yet."

Kuroko gave a half hearted laugh "Yeah guess that makes me a horrible daughter huh?" as a tear ran from the corner of her eye into her hair.

Mikoto touched her fingers lightly to Kuroko's forehead "Not at all…" she answered her eyes still hidden as she lightly shook her head. Mikoto smiled sadly and though she couldn't see the hurt in those big brown eyes… She knew it was there. "You're hurting in ways that most people can't come understand. Hell even I can't understand what you're going through completely. Everyone hurts in different ways after all…" She sniffled a little. Bringing her free palm up to her face she wiped the tears from her face after one slipped down her face, dripping from her chin onto Kuroko's forehead "You've heard right that I raised my Level from one to five."

Kuroko sat upright quickly wanting to ask what was wrong and if she was okay. But the words wouldn't come out. "Yeah?" she unconsciously answered Mikoto's question as she stared at the Electromaster. Kuroko paused as she processed the older girls words causing confusion to wash over her "But what does that have to do with…"

Mikoto's eyes shifted to the floor "I'm sure you've heard the tales of the shifts when I leveled, but tell me do you recall ever being told about my forth level shift?" she questioned. She hated remembering… She hated how the smell of scorched skin smelled. She hated the sight of charred skin and blood. For a time she'd hated… even feared her own powers because of it.

Kuroko was silent for a long time as she searched her memory bank. Kuroko gasped softly holding up her index finger, but stopped with a soft hum. She couldn't recall it… "N-Now that you mention it…" Kuroko mumbled softly under her breath.

"That's because that day my shift happened I accidently took a life. My grandfathers…" Mikoto said quickly as if she'd just tugged off a stubborn Band-Aid.

Kuroko's eyes shrank back in shock "H-How?"

Mikoto sighed resting her hands on her lap "The shift happened during a family visit and my grandpa just so happened to be hugging me in his arms when it happened." she began. Mikoto's hands unconsciously began squeezing the hem of her skirt "My powers went out of control and I blacked out… when I woke up I was surrounded by Anti-Skill Electro Esper's who'd gotten on seen and were trying to lower the voltage in hopes of saving my grandfather." she told her. Her grip was so tight her hands were turning white and it wasn't easy to notice without a trained eye, but she was shaking too.

"But they were too late… they said he died the moment I lost control." The brunette continued. Mikoto leaned to the side, her shoulder pressed Kuroko's as she titled her head, her cheek coming to rest against the girls head. "Just like you I was the cause, but just because we accidently caused their deaths doesn't mean we have to hide from them. Because even if sometimes we don't think we deserve to see them; I'm sure my grandfather wants to see me every bit as much as your mothers are wishing to see you." She explained.

Kuroko was flustered as she leaned against the older girl "… I'll think about it." she mumbled as her eyelids fluttered shut.

Kuroko's snapped open when she felt a warm hand take hold of hers intertwining their fingers together "Can I come with you?" Mikoto asked.

Kuroko scratched at her cheek with her free hand "Y-Yeah."

"Good cause… theirs someone I want to introduce you to anyways." Mikoto beamed after getting Kuroko's permission to accompany her to visit her parents.

Kuroko's right eyebrow began to raise "Eh?"

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


End file.
